Coming Home
by Alicia Trinidad
Summary: Sixteen year old Alicia has had enough of the supernatural and the heartbreak it causes. So after a final run in with her demon lover she leaves in search of normality and solitude. But what she doesn't realize is that she ran out the frying pan and straight into the fire.
1. Chapter One:Wish You Where Here

This story was on my hieisdragonfly 69 pin name but I'm moving it here. And I will be updating as soon as I can. I have made changes and I will be splitting this story up into three or four stories. I do apologies for making everyone wait so long but my computer went that had everything I owned on it and I have a family and school to take care of.

My writing has improved so please be prepared for some great changes. I know that some of you have never heard of Yu Yu Hakusho or Twilight. If not do a little research and you may be amazed. I know Twilight fans get this. This story is a prequel to Not Alone. And I just wish for readers to enjoy it or take a look at this. Thanks!

Disclamer: I do not own either Twilight or Yu Yu Hakusho. For if I did Jacob would have had a better ending and Hakusho would not be completed yet! =^.^=

I can be tough

I can be strong

But with you its, not like that at all

There's a girl who gives a shit

Behind this wall

You just walk through it

Avril Lavigne, Wish You Were Here

Chapter One: Wish You Were Here

A young girl about sixteen years in age, stood with her back against a brick building. A longing sigh escaped her full, pouty, pink lips. Her coco colored Spanish eyes would look at the watch on her wrist every few minutes.

She was dressed in a lavender flared skirt that stopped two inches above her thick thighs. And a low cut black tank top that clung to her chest tightly, while the removable sleeves tied halfway up her biceps to show off her female muscles. The cuffs of the sleeves flared slightly at the wrist to give the top an elegant look. Black ballet flats covered her dainty feet, while her black ankle length cloak shielded her from the cold.

Her dark brown, almost black hair was loose and her natural loose curls flowed at her lower back. A thin layer of sweat coated her cream colored tan skin.

After some time the young woman relaxed. But you could still see the fear on her angelic heart shaped face, and the worry in her eyes. Another few minutes past and she let out a worrying sigh as she let her back hit the wall.

The hours seemed to run into one another and before she knew it, it was dusk. She clicked her tongue ring against her teeth as she saw the last rays of the sun go down. She nervously bit her bottom lip, as she tried in vain not to look at her watch.

"Maybe he got into another fight. God knows he's always in one or another." She said with sarcasm. But it was hard to hear the irritation in her smooth angelic voice.

More hours pasted before it started to pour. The teen sighed heavily as she slowly slid down the wall and landed silently on her bottom. She wrapped her arms around her knees, curling herself up into a ball so that the cloak could protect her from the downpour. She finally decided to look at her watch one last time.

"2:30 in the morning! Just peachy." She hissed in anger before falling into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter Two:My Demons

Mayday!

Mayday!

The ship is slowly sinking

They think I'm crazy

But they don't know the feeling

Starset, My Demons

Chapter Two: My Demons

The doe eye teen awoke the next morning to the sound of someone calling her name. When she opened her eyes and looked up she was staring into a pair of olive green orbs.

"Alicia, have you been here all morning?" A soft, male voice asked.

Alicia stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, before she was able to muffle her yawn with her hand.

"No, I've been here for about twenty-four hours." She sated. But sleep was still thick in her tone, along with fear and anxiety.

The green eyed boy would know because, he was good at reading people, or maybe just good at reading her. After all he's just barley human.

Alicia studied his facial features. His normally handsome features were set in an unreadable mask, while his barely tanned face hid behind his long, blood red hair. At that moment and as well as countless others they've shared she truly believed that he was only humanized.

"I'm afraid I have some grave news for you." He said, as his fist balled at his sides. His nails dug into the soft flesh, drawing blood that started to drip down towards the sidewalk.

Alicia jumped up so fast that she accidentally bumped heads with the redhead. The force of their heads colliding was so hard that it sent her stumbling backwards, towards the cement below her feet.

But the boy was fast and caught her in a low dip. She locked eyes with him and he gave her a dazzling smile, before he pulled her upright. But all too soon his smile turned grim once more.

"He's not coming back." He whispered. She blinked at him.

"Who isn't coming back Kurama?" She asked innocently.

Kurama avoided her eyes and looked towards the ground. Her doe like eyes turned into narrow slits and changed to a light lavender color in her moment of anger.

"What the hell's going on guys?" She bit out. Not caring about her sudden lack of manners. All that she was met with was silence.

"That's it you two if you don't tell me right now, I'm going to flip the fuck out and you both know what that means. Don't you, Kurama? And you to, Yoko!"

When Kurama lifted his head to lock eyes with her once more they were no longer the olive green ones that had tried to comfort her. No, now they were a majestic golden color.

"Well, it is quite simple, my little goddess." A silky smooth voice purred from Kurama's mouth. It was softer and older. Like the voice of a Greek god.

"The bottom line is that Lil Firefly wishes not to come back any longer. You see he has found a more suitable female, a female demon to be exact, to do what your feeble, human body cannot handle. She is very, and I do emphasize, Very feisty."

"Knowing her, she probably wouldn't mind sharing him with you, but she'd want a taste of your sweetness first of course. You know her being a more dominate female and all. Or…" He trailed off, as he brushed her hair behind her right shoulder, so that the whole side of her neck was displayed for him.

He bent down so that his mouth was to her ear, and whispered the rest in a seductive tone. "Or I could take you." He said, before he slowly ran his tongue up and down her neck.

His blunt teeth turned into razor sharp canines, as they lightly grazed the pulse point between her shoulder and neck, so he wouldn't break the delicate skin.

The demonic creature was so caught up in himself that he never saw the small fist flying his way, or the being on top of the building behind him.

When he felt the young girl's fist colliding with his jaw he snapped out of his little daydream, as the bone made a creaking sound. He jerked back at an inhuman speed, spitting out mouthfuls of blood.

Alicia stood still. She was stiffer than a corpse at the morgue. She watched as her tall handsome red headed friend shifted into a seven foot tall silver fox demon.

His ears were back and his tail was puffed up in fury. He bent down and twisted her hair in his hands, as he yanked her into a rough kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth, trying to seduce her into wanting him.

She could feel his sent starting to fog her brain, and she could taste his blood on her tongue. He tasted sweet and delicious. Before she could fall completely under his spell, her senses quickly came back to her as she bit back tears of anguish, and rammed her elbow into his gut.

In his anger he shoved her back so hard that her back slammed into the brick wall behind her. He smirked at the tiny blush on her cheeks and at her rising anger.

"You son of a bitch! How could you dishonor your friend like that? Hiei is a grown male, despite his height and appearance at times! He has honor, obviously that's something YOU lack!" Alicia shouted as she pointed her finger at him to emphasize her point.

"And you almost exposed demons to the god damn entire Island of Okinawa! And besides, he doesn't beat around the bush like you and the others do."

"He'd tell me himself. Not hide behind you! There is only little I can do to him if that's how he felt. Remember despite my strength, he's still stronger. I learned that the hard way."

"On another note Mr. Seducer, do not, and I repeat, DO NOT ever talk to me or refer to me as nothing more than a scarlet whore again, or I will find a way to kill you." She screamed at the gigantic male before her.

"Well then, you will just have to learn it the hard way and hear it from him. But remember my little goddess that my offer is always open and so is my bed."

"Fuck you, Yoko!" She screamed.

"If only." He said, before shifting back into Kurama once more.

But before Kurama could utter a single word, Hiei was standing in the middle of the two friends. Alicia sighed in relief. The smaller demon turned to glare daggers at the fox before his cinnamon colored orbs locked on the girls now brown ones.

When Alicia looked into his eyes she finally knew that what Yoko had said was true to some degree. The truth was right all over his face, and the smell of sex was all around his short frame.

"I want to hear it from you. Is it true what the fox said?" She asked in a shaky tone.

"Every word of it, human. And I know you have our sense of smell, so you figured that part out yourself. But you were right about one thing."

"What's that?" She asked in a small voice.

His eyes widened in shock for a brief second. He had never heard her use that kind of tone before. But his shock pasted by so quickly that neither teen saw it.

He could smell her anxiety and fear. The darker part of his nature was humming in glee as he smiled at her wickedly.

"I was going to tell you myself, but the fox saved us the awkwardness." He said, turning to their friend.

Kurama was about to leave until he saw the smaller male shake his head. So the fox just stood there. Hiei turned his attention back to the Alicia.

"Do you still want to hear the rest?" He asked cruelly. He smirked his trade mark smirk because; he already knew what her answer would be. After all he knew her like he knew the back of his hand.

She looked him in the eyes and he saw her warrior face. "Yes." She answered coldly.


	3. Chapter Three:Try

Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

Pink, Try

Chapter Three: Try

Hiei's smirk grew more sinister. "Truthfully I was intrigued by you, girl. You should consider yourself lucky, child".

"I have never wasted any of my precious time on females much. Well only long enough to get what I want. But I have never wasted a second on any human ones." He said in a cold tone, practically spitting out the word human.

"You kept me entertained while I had to live in this filthy world, full of all of you lowly creatures. But do you want to know what the most entertaining part of my time with you was?" He egged her on.

"Enough Hiei! You've already made it clear that you don't want her now leave it be." Kurama said in a warning tone.

"Shut your trap fox. Let the girl decide." He bit back at the redhead.

Kurama looked at Alicia's stunned face and sighed. "As you wish." He said before he leaned back against the lamppost behind him.

Alicia sighed. "Please do go on." She acted as if this conversion was nonchalant.

Hiei chuckled at her tone. "It was the few times you threw yourself at me."

Kurama paled, and Yoko hissed. Hiei didn't even turn to look at his friend.

"What's the matter, jealous fox?" He asked in a mocking tone. Kurama stayed quite.

"Hmm I thought as much." His eyes hardened as he looked at Alicia in disguise.

"Did it ever occur to you that the only reason I never fucked you was because you simply weren't worth my time?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow to get his point across.

But…" He stopped as he uncrossed his arms and walked up to the board looking girl. He reached out and slowly slid the cloak down her shoulders. The material slipped from her body and pooled at her feet on the ground.

He placed a hand on the left side of her neck, before he grabbed a hand full of her hair and yanked her head back as he ran his tongue along the right side of her neck, painfully slow.

His other arm pulled her waist to his, so that there was no room between their bodies. He ran his tongue to her ear and whispered.

"But I will admit that if I was in heat it would have been fun to break you, to tear your soft skin to shreds, to bend your body to my will. It would have been a riot if I had your virgin blood all over my dick." He hissed in her ear.

Her body was lit up with desire, against her will. He smirked as he inhaled her sent. He growled as his hand dropped from her waist and slid right up her skirt to her soaked panties. He quickly slid his middle finger into her tight opening. His body shook at the tightness.

"So fucking tight, and you smell so damn good. Hmm, I wonder if you taste as good as you smell?" He said before he removed his finger and slid it into his mouth. His movements were so fast that even Kurama didn't see them.

"Interesting, you taste even better than I thought. If I was a lesser demon, I would take you right here, despite your protests. But this is the way it is. I will take one thing back; I should have fucked your brains out when you begged me to. Then this would have been so much more fun." He whispered sweetly in her ear.

Alicia shoved him off of her before she grabbed her cloak and put it back on, trying to hide her body from him. He laughed at the disgusted look on her face.

"You are so naïve, little girl. You were just a toy to play with while I lived in this pathetic place. You're just like all the other humans in this buffet."

"But you have spunk and a hot temper that matched my own. Not to mention you could back up the trash you talked with your strength. And to add fuel to the fire, you aren't afraid of me. Not even in my truest form."

"That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I couldn't resist my curiosity any longer. No demon really can." He looked at her hurt expression and laughed.

"What are you going to do, cry? I wouldn't blame you for crying about how you wasted three years of your life on a merciless monster."

"After all that's all you pathetic humans do. Cry, cry, and cry. Your species really is useless to us, unless you're food or an extremely tight fuck. Well in your case you'd be the latter." He hissed out, before he turned to leave.

Alicia sighed as she closed her eyes and shook her head before she started to giggle. Her giggles turned into downright insane laughter. The two demons turned to look at her in complete shock.

'I think she lost it.' Yoko thought. He was given no reply from his counterpart, or his friend.

After a few deep breaths she calmed herself. "Oh man, Hiei, are you melodramatic or what? Listen, I get it. I really do. You used me, plain and simple."

"You and your demoness lover can have a big laugh at my expense, laugh about how the foolish human through herself at you. Yada, yada, yada. Hell, you and Yoko could have a few beers and talk about how the oh mighty Jaganshi broke the little ice queen in two."

"Well, as you know it's true, I had feelings for you. And to be completely honest, I didn't want them at first either."

"If I could cut off all emotions than I would. Because, like you, I think they make a being weak. But that's what makes us weak pathetic humans stronger."

"You guys fight with hatred and rage, and we love with our hearts and souls. Many a human war was started because of love and many were won in the name of it."

"Hell some humans even die for love, on justified occasions of course." She said while rolling her eyes. "But now I remember why I didn't want these feelings. Because I am one of the few humans that know while love makes us stranger, it can also break us."

"Besides no matter how hard we fight for each other everyone leaves in the end." Even a sixty year old marriage is shot to shit when another woman comes along, a much younger woman, then it's, Bam!"

"Thanks for wasting your life on me, but this body's hotter, so deuces! I hope you have a good life. Oh, and by the way, I'll be at your funeral next week. See ya. Shit, even women do the same thing."

"That's why I detest my own species. But I should have known better as well. Demons are built for only two things: Fighting and breeding."

"You guys hate emotions and don't give a crap. That's okay, though I should have seen this coming. I figured I'd block it out until it happened."

"I'm the one who's really at fault here. I should have known all along that you, out of all demons, could never love a human. Hell I doubt you'd ever love ANY female no matter the species!"

"Did I think I was different? I would be lying if I didn't say that at times, I did."

"So I took what I could get. You could have done this any day. It was just a matter of time, Hiei. So I played the waiting till the shit has it the fan. And now it has all come to an end." She said while she walked up to tilted her head up slightly to kiss his cheek. She was only three inches shorter than his 5'6" frame. She whispered a, thank you; in his ear before her small hand came up to gently caress his other cheek. She pulled back to look at him.

Alicia sighed as she looked him dead in his eyes. To the dark demons surprise her eyes were windows to her soul for the first time since he's known the odd teen.

"Seriously, thank you. You have saved me in more than one way, Hiei." Her cool fingers glided across his cheek bone softly as she spoke.

"I hope that you find a demoness that you truly love one day. And I hope she cares for you as much as I do. It hurts to be alone, Hiei. No matter how anti-social we act."

"In our shams we only fool ourselves. No matter how many allies or friends we make, the loneliness never goes away."

"I pray that it doesn't eat that heart I know you have, locked deep down inside of yourself. And I hope that one day you find the female who holds the key." She said before she placed a cherished kiss on his lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet. But before Alicia could end it he wanted no need taste her one last time. So he quickly pushed his tongue past her lips and bit back a growl.

'Damn, I forgot that she taste like fresh strawberries. I'll let her lead. I could give her that much. It's the least I could do. Besides, nobody's here, except for the fox.'

'And damn, if this little human didn't know how to kiss. Now I'm really kicking my own ass for not taking her up on her numerous offers.' He thought to himself. But it was over before he knew it.

Alicia kissed him softly one final time, before pulling away from him completely. She smiled at him and that was when he saw it in her eyes. The love she truly felt for him.

He cursed himself in every language known to man and demon that he knew.

"I really do love you, Hiei, and I always will. Please, never forget that. I apologize for not being the right kind of female for you."

She said before she hugged Kurama, and stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. Then she buried her nose in his chest. He hugged her tightly, inhaling her sent. But once he let her go to say something, she was already gone. They watched as she took off at an incredibly inhuman speed. A speed that was equal to Hiei's.

They watched her until she was out of sight. Both males blinked a few times to make sure that they had not just imagined what happened.

But with one look at each other, they knew it was real. They nodded to one another before they went their separate ways.

But what the young teen will never know is how she stupefied the two male demons. And it's hard to stupefy one of them, much less both beings at the same time.


	4. Chapter Four: Things I'll Never Say

If it ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell

You that I care

Avril Lavigne, Things I'll Never Say

Chapter Four: Things I'll Never Say

Alicia jumped from rooftop to rooftop at a neck braking speed. If a passerby was to look up, all that they would see was a black flash.

After a few seconds she finally landed on her balcony soundlessly. Once inside her room, she shed her cloak and kicked off her flats. Then she clasped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow where she finally let herself burst into tears. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

Around Five:

Hiei sighed as he silently slipped into Alicia's room. He eyed the girl and was debating with himself if he should leave right now, or do what he came to do.

Shaking his head, he opened the drawer that he kept his things in. 'Yeah I lead the child on, leaving some of your stuff here. It's a huge eight room house I could've taken a room. But no I had to lay some kind of clam on her. '

'What the hell was I thinking? And to make matters worse I turned to the fool for help. Now I'm officially pathetic, and to top it off I must be going insane because, I'm standing here arguing with myself mentally.'

'Who would have thought that a woman child would drive me to insanity? If the others knew they'd never let me live it down.' He thought to himself as he placed an envelope at the both of said draw.

As soon as he was done he walked back toward the balcony door. Hiei paused when his hand touched the handle. He inhaled deeply, and hissed when he smelled tears.

Against his will, the Jagan played the image that he saw just a few minutes before.

Flashback:

Hiei jumped through Kuwabara's window and rolled his eyes when he saw the large orange haired boy sprawled out on his bed.

"Wake up you buffoon." He hissed. The boy's ear twitched and soon enough he was sitting up looking at the smaller male.

"What?" Hiei hissed and Kuwabara's mouth shut instantly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I came to ask you for a favor. And before you say another word, I don't want the others to know of this."

"Do I make myself clear?" Kuwabara nodded.

"Good now you may speak."

Kuwabara grabbed his chest and gasped for air. "Damn shorty. Did you have to do that?" He asked while rubbing his chest. Hiei growled at him impatiently.

Gesh! I get it okay. So what'd ya need?" He whispered.

"I require a pen, a piece of paper and a damn envelope."

Kuwabara jumped out of bed and left the room. Moments later he came back with a notebook and a box of envelopes. He dropped them on his desk and pulled a pen from his stationary.

He handed it to the demon and was about to leave when a thought struck him.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but if you have done something stupid to my lil sis, then I'm guessing you did it for the best."

"I understand that you have a reputation to uphold, and that being around a human girl makes you a laughing stock."

"But remember, she isn't what she appears to be at times, Hiei. I'm only going to tell you this once, okay? I can see how she looks at you, and I can feel it coming off of her. She really loves you."

"And I know even if you hurt her, you're only doing it because it's best for her. She may be strong, but she can't win every battle. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you were good for her in a lot of ways, and the pros truly outweigh the cons.

"I know you love her in your own fucked up way, Hiei. That you can deny all you want, but you do. And this is the end of our conversation."

"I may not be a demon, but I am a human man and I know the bond between men and all that honor stuff, so I never talked to you, and you never came here, right?" He said before he picked up his English book and started studying.

The dark demon looked at him with new found respect. "I guess I was wrong you do have a brain in that head of yours." Kuwabara snorted.

"I should be offended by that but I guess that's your fucked up way of complementing me." Hiei smirked at him before jumping out the window.

End of Flashback

"I can't believe that I'm actually starting to like the buffoon." He whispered to himself.

Hiei turned the knob to open the door but stopped when he heard the bed shift. He slowly turned to look at her, in fear that she had woken.

But she only turned to face him in her sleep. The demon sighed in defeat as he slowly walked towards the bed. He gently sat on the bed, and ran his bandaged hand through her silky hair.

"You're making a laughing stock out of me, child." He whispered softly. Alicia sighed as she rubbed her head into his hand.

"The one of the most feared demons throughout all of Demon World succumbs to the callings of a female, a little girl at that."

He eyed her full breasts, her thick creamy thighs, her plumed apple bottom and her womanly curves. Then he remembered the feeling of her body against his earlier.

"Well, maybe you're not a girl anymore. Hmm, come to think of it, you never were. It seems as though you have lived another life before. The Spirit World brat told me about you, but I never did believe him."

"He said that I was the idealist out of the group. And that's one of the reason's you sparked my interest. Alicia, one day you will understand why I did this."

"It may take you years to comprehend why, but you will. If in time you come to hate me than so be it. Who knows what goes on in that little head of yours?"

"But still…," He stopped when he saw the sky was starting to turn a reddish orange.

The orange rays made the teen's body glow in a heavenly light. 'Hmm, I really have never seen her look so beautiful. No wait, after fights she always glows with the pride of her victory.'

'Damn it! I swear I'm going to kill Kuwabara. I'm going soft because of the fool!' He hissed mentally.

He looked at the setting sun, than back at the angelic looking girl and sighed yet again. He lent down and whispered something in her ear when a thought came to him.

But before he could shake it off his eyes turned a deep red and the oasis in them turned a deep yellow. And without his minds consent he gently bit down into her left shoulder.

He licked the skin to seal the wounds. The bite was invisible to the human eye, but if a demon was to see it, it would back the hell off.

And it would protect her from immortal creatures like vampires and werewolves.

The creatures that shift only at night, and could turn a human with just one bite.

Hiei will never have a clue on how sharp his instincts were until later.

With that he kissed her one last time, and was gone as if he were never there.


	5. Chapter Five: I'm Moving On

I've dealt with my ghost and

I've faced all my demons…

Rascal Flatts, Moving On

Chapter Five: I'm Moving On

Just minutes after Hiei left Alicia awoke.

She sighed as she stretched. She took a look around her room before an invisible light bulb went off in her head.

"I need a chance of scenery. It's not like Koenma can't find another detective. Maybe it's time I go and visit my uncle. He's always whining that he doesn't see me enough." She said to herself before getting out of bed.

"But what to do about this place?" She asked herself as she looked around the room again.

"Ah fuck it! I might as well get to work." After a few minutes of pacing Alicia ran to her closet and took out eight of her suit cases and five book bags.

After fifteen minutes she had all the suitcases and book bags packed. "Now that that's finished I should do a quick run though before I get ready." She said before leaving the room.

After she checked the mail swept and mopped she covered up her furniture, and packed the rest of her stuff in boxes.

She was about to head for a shower when her Moon Flower Venus Fly Trap cried. "Aw come on baby you know I won't leave you." She cooed as she rubbed one of the flowers soft petals. It purred.

"Now that's a boy Flame. Mommy's going to put you in her room while she showers k." The flower nodded as she walked upstairs and placed him on her nightstand.

After grabbing a lacey black bra and panty set she headed to the bathroom. Once she was showered and dressed in her under garments she walked back into her room.

She went through her closet until she came across a box that she had hidden deep.

"Well it looks like I'm finally going to put this outfit to use Yusuke." She smiled.

(Somewhere in Kyoto said teen sneezed.)

After she was dressed she looked in the mirror and whistled.

Tight black leather pants clung to her bottom while the red half tank top clung to her breast. The shirt was low cut and had a black dragon on it.

She looked at her pants and smirked when she saw the red flames coming up the sides.

When she picked up the platform ankle boots she snorted. "Leave it to you to think of everything." She muttered as she eyed the silver chain loaded with pagan charms. She put on her black silk socks before stepping in to the boots.

"Hay I feel taller!" She laughed before putting on the spiked bracelets and fingerless gloves.

When she saw the gold wolf ring she raised an elegant eyebrow. Oh you know me so well detective." She whispered.

But the last piece of clothing had her gasping in surprise. It was a black girly leather jacket. "And thank you Kuwabara!" She said before placing it on her bed.

After going over everything in her head once more she grabbed her purse of the closet door and pulled out her compact.

She eyed it for a few seconds before sighing. 'You've come this far Alicia it's to later to back out now. Besides you had this planed for a while now? What's the worst the ripper can do?" She said before opening the compact.

"Hello!" Botan answered in her normally cheery voice. "Hey, Bow its Ali. Can you do me a huge favor?

"Hi Alicia what do you need me to do?"

"Well…can you be here in five?"

"Sure can do!"

"Okay, than see you shortly. Bye."

"Bye."

She closed the compact and tossed it back into her purse. Then she opened another suitcase and tossed all of her clothing from her closet and dresser into it. All the drawers accept HIS drawer.

When her feelings started to overwhelm her she acted on impulse. 'What the hell!' She thought before tossing HIS things into a small bag.

She busied herself refolding the clothing when something slipped to the floor. It was an envelope with her name on it in kanji.

She tossed the envelope into her oversized purse, before she went to her nightstand and pulled out all of her ID's and passport. She placed them in her purse, and packed two more book bags. One held her research while the other held her favorite books.

"That should do it. If I need anything else I'll have Kuwabara mail it. Right Flame?" She asked her flower before reaching into be purse and pulling out a Slim Jim. She broke it in half before walking over to the plant.

"Look what I got you." She cooed. The plant swayed back and forth until two small blue eyes opened several inches above its mouth.

Alicia blinked. "I see you evolved. Good thing their barely noticeable though. Wouldn't want to give my uncle a heartache now do we." She cooed as she taped its flowery head. The plant seemed to laugh at that.

"Ha, ha Flame. Anyway I know I told you no meat but since you've been a good boy you are now allowed to have half a Slim Jim once a week. How do you like the sound of that?"

The flower swayed in a dance from side to side before opening its mouth. Alicia laughed before placing the tip of the meat stick into its mouth. Flame gentle took it from her before quickly devouring it.

Alicia laughed before getting his travel case. "Now once you're in this I'll be able to hold you on the plane." She said before placing him in his protective case. As soon as she put the flower in Botan popped into her room.

The blue haired girl looked at her surroundings and frowned. But before she could voice her opinion Alicia spoke.

"Could you please help by giving me a portal close to the airport? I want to catch my flight, it leaves in an hour. And before you say anything, I've had this pass for well over a month. I just thought that I'd use it now.

Botan nodded, before she helped her friend. They were at the airport in less than twenty minutes. But on her last trip back to her home, Alicia stripped her bed before placing a manila envelope on it. After that she grabbed her hygiene products from the upstairs bathroom and her precious Flame.

She took one quick look around her room and sighed as she jumped through the portal. Once everything was in the loading dock, Botan walked Alicia to her gate.

"Please call me whenever you need someone to talk to, or if you decide to come back, okay?"

"Sure Botan, I think I'm actually going to miss you." Both girls laughed before they hugged each other, and said their farewells.

Ten minutes into her flight Alicia placed Flame on the empty seat next to her and called Kuwabara. "Hello," a soft voice answered.

"Hi, is Kazuma there?" There was a pregnant pause.

"Why is your furniture covered and your things in boxes Alicia?" Alicia was quiet. 'If she knew than the others…'

Yukina interrupted her thoughts. "No one knows except me and Shizuru. I just wanted to know why you couldn't say goodbye."

"Okay, listen Yukina; I had to do this for a reason. And as much as I would like to tell you that I'm not a coward and that this is all one big fucked up joke…well the truth is…If I would have said that, I'd be lying to you. I'm sorry."

She could hear her friend's tears even before they came. Their bond was strong, almost like sisters.

"It's okay; you must have a big reason for this. Let me put Kazuma on for you, alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome, Alicia and goodbye. Just remember, if you need to talk than I will always be willing to listen. We are friends no matter the distance."

Alicia smiled with tears in her eyes. "I know, and you too, okay? I mean…"

"Sure, well here's Kazuma, okay?"

"Bye Yukina."

"Bye, Alicia." With that she heard the phone shift, and in a soft tone Yukina called out, "Kazuma." Seconds later a rough voice answered.

"Hello, Alicia?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you? Are you home? Want me to come over?"

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "No, and don't bother going there. The place is packed up."

"Why?"

"Well…listen Kazuma, I'm leaving for a while, and the truth is that I don't know when I'm coming back, if ever." And then there was that pregnant pause again. "I'm going back to the states and I will be staying with one of my uncles."

"Be honest, Alicia, is this because of Hiei?"

"Well, a big part is, with the things that happened today and all. But the other part is that I need to clear my head. You know, chill out, stuff like that."

"I really need a break from this entire super human, demon stuff. I'm kind of tired with all the demon hunting we've been doing."

"Koenma has aged me beyond my years and stole my innocents. I just want to be a normal human girl for a while…" Alicia trailed off.

Kazuma sighed into the phone, sadly. "Yeah I understand. You need normalcy. It's all good. Oh yeah I was meaning to tell you, I saw shorty today you know…and…"

"Kuwabara, can we please not talk about the one male that has a stick shoved so far up his ass that it comes out his mouth, and an ego the size of King Kong's ball's!" She bit out, hysterical.

Laughter filled the other end. She thought about her little outburst and laughed along with him.

"Okay, okay. I guess that's fine, Ali, but do you feel a little better now?"

She thought about it for a second. "Yeah a little bit."

"Well, I can understand that you need space. I won't ask you what happened, but if you plan on coming back, or need someone to talk to, please call. No matter what you need."

"Hey, maybe after a while, when my dad goes back to America, Yukina and I could go with him and pay you a visit."

"Umm, sure. Maybe in the late spring or early summer, alright?"

"Sure thing, love you lil sissy."

"Love you too, young Elvis."

"Hey!"

"Alright, I love you too big bro. Say hi to your sister for me, alright?"

"K bye."

"Goodbye, Kazuma," Alicia sighed, as she hung up the phone, and sat back in her seat for a much needed nap.


	6. Chapter Six: Nobody Knows

Like a clown I put on a show

The pain is real, even if nobody knows

And I'm crying inside

Tony Rich Project, Nobody Knows

Chapter Six: Nobody Knows

Hiei ran faster than he had ever ran before. When he landed on the balcony he kicked the doors open in his haste, and was met with a very disturbing sight.

Alicia's bed was bare. And as he raced through the house, he saw all of the rest of her things packed in boxes and her furniture covered.

"I can't believe this shit! I just left here a little over five hours ago. I guess I never realized she could move this fast."

"I smell that annoying reaper. Her scents all over this damn room!" He hissed. And that's when it dawned on him.

"The onna got her to use a portal. I need to stop speaking with the buffoon. His stupidity's wearing off on me." He said to himself before he started looking through the drawers.

He smirked when he saw they were all empty.

After he did another quick sweep of the house, he decided that it was time for him to leave. But when he entered her bedroom again, the street light reflected something on the bare bed that he had missed in his haste.

He walked closer to the bed and saw a big, tan envelope with his name on it. He quickly flicked his right wrist, and his normally blunt fingernails turned into long, black, razor sharp claws. Once he tore open the envelope, he flicked his wrist once more and his nails were blunt yet again.

Hiei argued with himself before he decided to open the envelope. As soon as he unfolded the silky piece of paper something dropped to the floor, with a soft clicking sound.

The sound echoed in the empty room, causing the demon to whine inwardly to himself. He knew that sound was his own doing.

"I'll worry about it later." He said to himself, before he sat on the bed. He stared at the female's elegant hand writing and sighed as he began reading the letter in the darkness of the empty room.

Dear Hiei,

If you're reading this, than one of the others found it and gave it to you or you came back yourself. (But if I know you it will be the lather of the two.) If you did, and the drawer you once used is empty, I apologies.

Well I figured, what the hell, and besides you have enough to fill a dresser at Kurama's. Look, I'm leaving for a while. I had to get away in order to clear my body, mind and spirit. I also had to get away from you for a while, and I really need to clear my head, and decide on what I want to do.

I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this to your face, but in truth you would have probably thought that it was a threat to make you stay. You know I'm right. I'm not that stupid. No one could force you into anything, much less me. Truth be told, I would never want to.

And I know this was a childish choice. I might be a fool to go on a last minute decision, but I'm only human…well, most of the time. And I followed my impulses like a normal human would. It doesn't mean I should have, but I did.

Please, don't hate me anymore than you already do for what I'm about to say. I meant it when I said that I will always love you. I'm sorry that I wasted your time.

And if I'm to be completely honest with you I don't regret our time together nor do I regret coming to Japan and joining your rag tag team.

Sigh. Now here's where the truth must come out. I left because I'm tired of all the supernatural bull shit! I'm not going home because my family already knows everything. So there is only one place I can go to be normal.

It's the lamest place in the United States, It's also the lest likely place I'd run into any type of super natural beings. I'm going to live there with my uncle for a bit. Maybe I'd even move back home.

But enough of what I'm going to do I just wanted you to know that I had this planed for some time. And I'll miss you. You truly are something else.

Oh, before I forget to tell you I placed something in here I had made especially for you. You will be the only one who understands its meaning. You can keep it or throw it away, that's your choice to make.

Love always,

Alicia Esquilin

Hiei sighed as he flopped back on the bed. After a few minutes he remembered that something had fallen out of the letter.

"It's probably the thing she was talking about." He said as he sat and picked whatever was on the floor.

When he pulled it up close his eyes widened in shock. There dangling from his left hand was a thin, 14 inch, white gold chain. But what shocked the stoic demon was what was hanging off of it.

On the end of the chain two dragons looked as if they were chasing each other around in a circle. One dragon was black with red and yellow eyes; there were pieces of blue sapphire all along the outside of its fur. Its antennas were white and the white ran a little onto the top of its head.

The other dragon was white, and black onyx ran along the outside of its fur. While the other dragons orbs were red, this one had one brown orb and the other a lavender one.

In the center of the black dragon, done in silver, was the Japanese symbol for forbidden. And in the center of the white dragon, done in the same silver, was the Japanese symbol for love. The dragons two were chasing each other around a white wolf with lavender jagan eyes.

Hiei smirked to himself before he clasped the necklace around his neck. He tucked it under his scarf and cloak. He walked onto the balcony and closed the doors behind him. He looked up at the moon and saw a plane flying by.

The jagan glowed and he quickly saw the girl he left behind sleeping peacefully. He closed his eyes and inhaled the cool summer breeze. He smiled a rare true smile before he spoke into the wind.

"You're right, little one. I'm the only one who truly knows what your gift means. You are the one who created it, and yet you don't even know the full meaning of it, do you?" He whispered before he took off like a thief in the night.

Somewhere on a plane, a single tear slid down a sleeping girls face.


	7. Chapter Seven: Coming Home

I know I'll never find it on my own

Cause this life ain't leadin' nowhere I can go

I'm standin' still with nothin' in my way

Lettin' me go so I can find myself again

Sigma & Rita Ora, Coming Home

Chapter Seven: Coming Home

Ten hours and five minutes later, Alicia let out a sigh of relief as she stretched her back out.

"Well it's time to get off this plane Flame." She said before placing him in her oversized purse.

As soon as she exited the plane she grabbed her bags in the airport storage for a bit before walking into the airport cafes.

"Man I'm so hungry that I can eat a hoarse." She said to herself before taking a seat. After going through the menu she ended up ordering four large rare steaks, two orders of fries and an order of onion rings.

After sneaking Flame a small piece of steak she ordered an entire cheesecake and five large sodas. Once she was finished she sighed in relief.

"Now that was a good meal." She said to herself. After a few minutes she pulled out the letter from her purse. Her eyes widened when she recognized the unique hand writing.

"I can't believe him. Might as well see what he has to say." She said before opening it.

Alicia,

The way I spoke to you today was very unforgivable. I have never regretted any decision I have made in my long life. But in truth, you are not a whore. I have misled you for years and for that I truly apologize. Someday when you are fully grown you will understand what I mean.

My species gets bored easily and distracted even easier. We let our curiosity guide us at times, and it tends to get the best of us. You're human for the most part, and I do believe you will get over this faster than you think, woman. You will heal. As your kind says. 'Time heals all wounds.'

I could have just erased your memories. Kurama thought that it would be better for you if I did. The fool actually said something right for once. (Tell him that and I will kill you the next time I see you.) The fox told him that it would hurt you more if you forgot what you have learned, and that this experience will teach you a very valuable lesson in life. One that I hope you have learned.

I know that this is as much as you have ever heard me talk, and in truth it's the most you will ever here from me, even if it is on paper. I have been debating with myself, if I should give this to you or not. I went against my pride and better judgment to do so. Keep them if you wish. I really don't care.

Hiei

Alicia smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye, and pulled out the first item. It was a shiny golden charm bracelet that had a small, black tear gem, a black dragon, a white dragon, a lavender jagan a white wolf, and a gray wolf. She smiled as she snapped the bracelet on her right wrist.

The next thing she pulled out was a thin gold chain that had a yin yang sign dangling from the end. A black dragon was wrapped around the sign of balance. The beast looked like it was coming out at you with its mouth open in a mighty roar.

She clasped the chain on her neck before pulling out the last item. This piece of jewelry made her brake down in tears. It was a gold ring that had four small, blue diamonds on each side of a black tear gem.

The gem was dipped in some kind of gloss only found in the Demon World. The gloss made the onyx gem shine and standout. On the inside of the band the name Hiei Jaganshi was carved. She sighed as she stuck the ring on her right middle finger.

Alicia wiped the tears from her eyes before she left a twenty dollar tip on the table. After she left the café she got her belongings from the storage and had them brought outside.

When the cool Seattle air hit her she let out a content sigh. She pulled out her model of the upcoming IPhone and looked at the time.

"7:40PM. Damn." She said to herself before looking up at the sky.

She saw the pinkish hue that appears when the suns below the horizon. She smiled a true smile. "Twilight, how becoming." She said to herself before unlocking her phone and calling a cab.

A few hours later the cab arrived and the driver helped her load her belongings into the trunk. As soon as she climbed into the back the driver took off towards her destination. She smiled to herself as she looked up at the blackened sky.

"It's a new moon tonight, time for me to start anew." She whispered to herself. The driver smiled in his rearview mirror, before continuing on.

"Are you sure you want to move here miss. No disrespect but your young and this town is extremely boring to the young folk."

Alicia leaned forward and smiled at the driver. "None taken sir. I just wanted a change."

"And while most people my age want excitement in their lives I've had enough of that to last me two lifetimes. This boring old town is just what I need." She said before leaning back in her seat.

"Whatever makes you happy young lady." The driver stated nicely. After that there wasn't much more talking.

About an hour later Alicia looked out the window and saw the headlights flash across a sign. The sign read, The City Of Forks Welcomes You.


End file.
